13 Alasan
by TheRetardedlyAwesome
Summary: Ada 13 alasan mengapa temanmu meninggal. Kau adalah salah satunya.
1. Chapter 1

Bacotan Sang Penulis

Heheh, saya numpang bacot dulu yaa~

Pertama, ini kisahnya AU bertempat di World Academy. Pemeran utamanya adalah OC, yaitu Nesia Kerianangsih (jujur, nama belakangnya bener-bener asal naro huruf), FemIndonesia. Disini para negara bukan sebagai karakter antromorphis dari negara masing-masing, melainkan warga negara yang belajar di World Academy.

Maaf apabila ada kesalahan, dari yang kecil sampai yang fatal. Memang karena saya belum mendapatkan beta reader Indonesia, jadi bila salah mohon dimaklumi, tapi jangan segan-segan untuk memberi tahu di review ya :)

* * *

13 Alasan

_Indonesia_

Tidak.

Tidak mungkin.

Aku tidak percaya, tidak mau percaya.

Sore ini, saat pelajaran sudah usai, aku mendapat sebuah box sepatu berisi kaset tape di tempat tidurku. Sepertinya salah satu teman sekamarku yang menaruhnya disitu, karena tidak ada orang lain yang memiliki kunci kamar asramaku selain mereka dan staff pihak pengelola sekolah.

Aku sangat jarang mendapat barang pemberian dari orang lain karena, jujur, tidak banyak orang yang tau tanggal ulang tahunku, dan hari spesial itu bukanlah hari ini. Heran, aku duduk di tempat tidur dan membuka kotaknya dengan cepat, sebelum teman-teman sekamarku datang dan menanyakan berbagai macam hal tentang pemberian ini.

Tak kuduga, di dalam kotak tersebut, ada 7 buah kaset tape yang zaman dulu sering dipakai, dan sekarang sudah digantikan dengan CD musik. Di setiap kasetnya, tertera nomor 1 sampai 13, di depan dan belakang kasetnya. Nomornya sepertinya ditulis dengan sebuah kuteks berwarna hijau, karena tulisannya tidak terlalu rapih dan menonjol.

Siapa yang mungkin memberikan kaset-kaset jadul ini kepadaku? Aneh sekali… Aku menghela nafas dan mencoba berpikir. Apa lebih baik aku buang saja? Pasti tidak ada gunanya menyimpan barang-barang seperti ini, tetapi… sepertinya lebih baik aku dengarkan dahulu, siapa tahu penting. Namun, sekarang permasalahannya adalah dengan apa aku bisa mendengarkan kasetnya. Aku hanya memiliki iPod dan di kamarku stereo systemnya tidak bisa memainkan kaset tape—karena memang, sudah lama sekali kaset tape digantikan dengan CD yang jauh lebih praktis.

Saat aku sedang terdiam, berpikir tentang cara mendengarkan isi yang ada di kaset ini, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Kaget, jantungku langsung berdetak dengan keras, dan akupun sedikit meloncat karena refleks, tanpa kusadari, kaset yang kupegang pun jatuh ke lantai.

"Nesia? Kau kenapa?" tanya salah satu dari tiga teman sekamarku. Ia adalah anggota OSIS SMA World Academy yang lumayan eksis. Anaknya sangat ramah dan ceria, walau bila marah menyeramkan dan tidak segan-segan untuk menggunakan kekuatan fisiknya yang bisa dibilang menandingi Ludwig Beilschmidt—siswa SMA yang dikatakan paling macho dalam poling buku angkatan. Namanya adalah Elizaveta Herdervary, anak dari pengusaha sukses di Hongaria. Ia adalah seniorku dan walau kami teman sekamar, aku tidak terlalu sering berbicara dengannya karena kesibukan masing-masing.

"T-tidak apa-apa kok… Hanya kaget." Kujawab dengan memaksakan tersenyum. Anehnya, Elizaveta tidak tersenyum balik dan malah memandang box sepatu yang ada di tempat tidur dan satu kaset yang terjatuh di lantai. Ia terdiam saja, dan aku mulai merasa tidak nyaman. Apa mungkin dia tahu apa maksud kaset-kaset tersebut?

"Kak Elizaveta, ada masalah?" aku tanya, berdiri dan mengambil kasetnya dengan cepat agar suasana tidak menjadi lebih tegang.

"Tidak, tidak ada." Jawab Elizaveta yang sepertinya lepas dari sebuah _trance, _ia tersenyum kepadaku dan menambahkan, "panggil saja Eli, tidak perlu memakai 'kak', terlalu formal."

"Apa kau sudah mendegar kasetnya?" tanya Eli sambil duduk di tempat tidurnya. Aku menggeleng kepala dan menghembuskan nafas yang panjang. Siapa ya yang mungkin masih mempunyai player kaset jadul seperti ini?

"Aku punya Walkman player kaset yang portable kok. Mau pinjam?" tawar Eli. Aku memandangnya dan sedikit heran, mengapa sepertinya dia tahu sesuatu mengenai kaset-kaset ini?

Sepertinya Eli menyadari pandanganku yang heran lalu dengan cepat menambahkan, "Aku dapat ini dari Roderich dulu sekali, sebelum iPod laris. Kau tahu kan bagaimana dia itu, selalu ingin musiknya didengar." Ia tertawa, dan akupun ikut tertawa kecil untuk menghilangkan suasana tidak nyaman ini. Lagipula, kenapa adanya box berisi kaset ini harus mensia-siakan peluangku untuk mengenal Elizaveta lebih lanjut? Paling isinya hanya lagu-lagu jadul atau sesuatu yang tidak penting.

"Boleh saja, bila kau tidak keberatan tentunya."

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali kok." Jawab Eli sambil berdiri dan mencari walkmannya di tas. Hm… Aneh juga, mengapa tidak disimpan di dalam lemari? Bukannya sudah sangat jadul mendengarkan lagu dengan kaset tape? Mencurigakan, apalagi dia baru mendapatkan iPod touch yang terbaru… Ah sudahlah, paranoia sekali, harusnya aku malah berterima kasih, malah curiga…

Setelah Eli memberikan walkman playernya, ia mengatakan bahwa ada urusan penting di kantor OSIS dan harus pergi. Aku berterimakasih padanya dan tinggal sendiri di kamar. Dua teman sekamarku yang lain adalah Natalia Arlovskaya, seorang _sophomore _yang sangar dan tidak banyak bicara. Konon, banyak rumor bahwa Natalia menyukai kakak angkatnya Ivan Braginski, namun, memang bukan rumor karena itu adalah fakta. Siapapun yang berani mendekati Ivan akan dimusuhi Natalia, dan tidak ada yang mau dimusuhi Natalia—karena hal-hal tertentu yang tidak perlu dibahas. Natalia lahir di Russia, namun karena tinggal di Belarus bersama ayahnya, ia menjadi warga Negara Belarus.

Teman sekamar yang satu lagi bernama Sey. Nama yang aneh, aku tau, namun dia tidak memberikan keterangan lain selain itu. Ia adalah siswa transfer dari pulau Seychelles yang baru datang sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu. Yang kutahu tentangnya hanyalah bahwa namanya Sey, dia suka ikan, dan ada relationship _love-and-hate _dengan Arthur Kirkland. Dia adalah _freshman, _sama seperti ku, dan kami mempunyai beberapa kelas bersama.

Aku membuka box sepatunya dan mencari kaset yang bertuliskan angka 1, setelah mendapatkannya, segera kumasukan ke dalam walkman playernya. Setelah menghembuskan nafas panjang, baru aku pencet _play. _Semoga hanya sebuah lagu dan bukan yang aneh-aneh.

_Halo. Ini aku._

Suara ini… rasanya pernah—tidak, sering mendengarnya…

_Oh, maaf, aku lupa, pastinya kalian tidak tahu ini siapa. Haha, bodohnya aku. Ini Vièt, live on tape. _

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisku. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Apakah ini sebuah candaan yang kejam? Ini tidak mungkin.

Karena…

Viet ditemukan meninggal karena jatuh dari ketinggian.

Ia...

Bunuh diri.

* * *

Viet itu adalah Vietnam, ternyata nama Viet di Vietnam itu biasa. Saya sendiri juga kaget pas tau.

Jangan lupa review ya! Saya membutuhkan segala feedback, constructive critisism dan bantuan agar ceritanya bisa lebih bagus xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Bacotan Sang Author**

Halo semua! Makasih banyak ya untuk yang udah nge-review, makasih juga buat yang udah nge fave and alert, sama yang udah baca, walau nggak review/fave/alert, makasih juga! Saya masih author pemula, semua saran, feedback, dan CC akan dengan senang hati saya terima :) Saya juga nggak punya EYD (soalnya hilang) jadi maaf kalo grammar dan spellingnya rada, _sangat, _ngaco.

Maaf juga ya karena update LAMA banget, soalnya saya lagi dihukum sama orangtua saya :'(, nggak boleh pake laptop. Sekarang aja harusnya ngerjain pr, jadi ceritanya agak ngatung gitu akhirnya, soalnya belum sempet dilanjutin. Maaf ya.

Oh iya, sekarang saya udah punya beta, namanya Yoshe Maharani, anak SMPI Al Izhar, berumur 14 thn, gila hetalia ;)

With no further ado, please enjoy~

EDIT:

Saya hampir lupa!

Disclaimer: Hetalia doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Bang Hidekaz, and the main plot is property of Jay Asher, tapi storylinenya beda.

* * *

**13 Alasan**

Chapter 2

_Aturan Main_

Viet sudah mati…

Karena bunuh diri.

_Tidak ada pengembalian, tidak ada siaran ulang, dan pastinya tidak ada request. _

Jantungku berdetak dengan kencang, dan nafasku mulai tidak teratur.

Kenapa? Apa maksud dari semua ini?

_Kuharap kalian semua siap, karena sekarang aku akan menceritakan kisah hidupku—tidak, kisah mengapa hidupku berakhir lebih tepatnya. Bila kalian sedang mendengarkan tape ini, artinya kalian adalah salah satu alasan mengapa hidupku berakhir._

Apa? Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak pernah berbuat apapun terhadap Vièt!

Keringat dingin mulai membasahi seluruh tubuhku, dan kepalaku mulai terasa pusing saking banyaknya hal yang kupikirkan saat ini.

_Mungkin kalian saat ini sedang berpikir, 'tidak, aku tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa terhadap Viet!', tetapi kalian yang mendapat kotak sepatu berisi kaset-kaset ini pasti akan kusebut namanya. Aku tidak akan mengatakan di kaset yang mana, tetapi pasti akan kusebut. Bila tidak percaya, teruslah dengarkan kaset-kasetnya sampai kalian menemukan nama kalian masing-masing. Lagipula, untuk apa aku berbohong? Aku kan sudah mati. _

Seluruh tubuhku merinding—bukan karena dingin, tetapi karena rasa takut. Candaan gila macam apa ini? Apa ini adalah sebuah pesan bunuh diri yang dibuat oleh Viet agar bisa menakut-nakuti siswa yang lain?

_Dengar, aku tidak gila, aku tidak merekam suaraku sendiri hanya untuk menakut-nakuti kalian. Tidak. Aku hanya ingin kalian sadar, bahwa apa yang telah kalian lakukan bisa berdampak sebesar ini—bisa berdampak sebesar ini kepadaku. _

_Ada beberapa aturan main yang perlu kusampaikan agar kaset-kaset ini terdengar oleh kalian semua. Setelah selesai mendengarkan semua 7 kaset yang ada, kalian harus mengirimkannya ke nama yang disebut setelah nama kalian. Bila tidak, seluruh sekolah akan mendapat copy dari kaset-kaset ini dan mengetahui tindakan-tindakan yang telah kalian perbuat, dan alasan mengapa aku…_

Bisa terdengar Viet menarik nafas dalam-dalam, seakan-akan ia tidak mau mengatakan kata berikutnya.

_Mengapa aku mati. Ada 13 nama yang akan disebut, dan aku mau kalian semua mendengar apa yang telah kurasakan, dan dampak dari perbuatan kalian. Bila salah satu dari kalian tidak mengirimnya ke nama berikutnya, maka ingat, seluruh sekolah akan tahu. _

Nafasku terasa terdesak, seperti seluruh ruangan tiba-tiba menyempit dan menjepitku… Mengirim kaset ke nama berikutnya. Dia sudah gila, tidak mungkin, mana mungkin nama-nama yang telah disebut mau memberitahu ke 12 orang lainnya apa yang telah ia perbuat sehingga bisa berdampak ke… kematian Viet.

_Tetapi sebenarnya bila kalian tidak mengirimkan ke nama selanjutnya, aku tidak akan tahu, dan aku tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena ingat, _aku sudah mati_. Namun itu terserah kalian, bila mau mengambil resiko, bisa saja seluruh sekolah mendapat copy, bisa saja tidak. _

_Oh, dan nama yang ke 13, kau boleh membawa kaset-kaset ini ke neraka. _

Aku segera memencet tombol stop. Rasanya mual, ingin memuntahkan sesuatu, namun tidak bisa.

Sebelum bunuh diri, Viet merekam suaranya di 7 kaset untuk didengar oleh 13 orang yang telah membuatnya bunuh diri. Viet bunuh diri. Viet sudah mati. Aku sedang mendengarkan suara orang yang sudah mati. Augh, memikirkannya membuatku merasa lebih mual.

Tidak tahan. Aku tidak mau mendengar lagi.

Sudah cukup.

Mendengar suaranya saja sudah mengingatkanku akan hari itu…Hari yang sudah kucoba untuk lupakan selama dua minggu ini.

…Hari dimana Viet loncat dari atap gedung SMA.

Aku melihatnya.

Aku melihatnya di atap, sudah kupanggil namanya sampai tenggorokanku sakit, namun ia tidak berpaling, hanya melihat kebawah dengan tatapan kosong… Aku mencoba, aku berlari ke atap secepat mungkin, namun tetap saja…

Sudah telat.

Saat aku sampai di atas, yang bisa kulihat hanyalah warna merah.

Darah.

"Nesia—"

Aku melompat, dan bisa kusumpah baru saja jantungku berhenti. Saat kulihat bahwa itu hanyalah Sey, teman sekamarku, aku menghela nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya, mulai merilekskan badanku yang tegang.

"Jangan kageti aku seperti itu lagi." Aku katakan padanya.

Ia hanya mengangguk-angguk dan duduk di tempat tidurnya yang terletak disebelah pojok kanan ruangan, sementara aku sedang duduk di tempat tidurku yang terletak di pojok kiri ruangan. Tempat tidur milik Natalia disebelahku, dan sebelahnya milik Elizaveta.

"Kau sedang mendengarkan apa?" tanya Sey sambil mengeluarkan isi tasnya yang berbentuk ikan. Anak ini memang sepertinya obsesi dengan ikan…

"Bukan apa-apa." Aku jawab, memalingkan kepalaku. Keringat dingin dan rasa mual masih belum hilang, dan nafasku pun masih terbata-bata. Tuhan, aku mohon, semoga dia tidak menyadari apapun. Aku tidak mau siapapun tahu tentang ini.

"Jelas-jelas kau sedang mendengarkan sesuatu! Aku janji tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa. Ayo, beritahu!" Sey berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke tempat tidurku, meninggalkan tasnya di lantai. Tegang, aku cepat-cepat melepas earphone dari kuping dan memasukan walkman playernya beserta kaset yang didalamnya ke dalam kotak sepatu yang ada di sampingku.

"Tuh kan! Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu!" teriak Sey yang sepertinya sudah mulai kesal karena aku terus mengelak. Tetapi dia tidak mempunyai hak untuk mengetahui urusan pribadiku. Apalagi…tentang kaset-kaset ini…

"Sudah kukatakan, itu bukan apa-apa! Sudahlah Sey, ini bukan urusanmu juga." Aku balas dengan suara yang tidak jauh dari teriak. Aku berdiri dan mengangkat box sepatunya, siap untuk lari apabila diperlukan. Sudah 2 minggu Sey bersekolah di sini, dan harus kukatakan, anaknya bisa sangat…_menyebalkan _bila tidak kau turuti permintaan-permintaan anehnya, dan beritahu dia tentang semua yang ia ingin ketahui.

Aku tidak bisa mengurusnya sekarang. Tidak sekarang.

Tidak setelah mendengar—

"Sey!" sahut seseorang setelah membuka pintu kamar tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Dengan interupsi tersebut, suasana tegang yang tadinya mengelilingi ruangan menghilang begitu saja. Sey melepas tatapannya pada box yang kupegang dan melihat ke arah pintu.

"Ya kak Eli?" tanya Sey dengan tatapan bingung. Kuharap dia sudah melupakan tentang kejadian barusan. _Attention span _Sey tidak terlalu lama, dan sangat kuharap ia bisa keluar dari kamar ini hanya untuk beberapa jam, agar aku bisa mendengarkan kaset-kaset ini dengan tenang.

"Aku perlu bantuanmu untuk kegiatan OSIS, yuk." Ajak Elizaveta, penyelamatku.

Sey langsung tersenyum lebar dan lari keluar sambil meneriakan "iya!" berulang kali. Ia sangat ingin menjadi anggota OSIS tahun depan, maka dengan senang hati ia akan melakukan apapun yang berbau OSIS. Sebelum pintunya ditutup, Elizaveta memandangku dengan tatapan kosong, lalu tersenyum. Namun itu bukanlah senyuman senang, melainkan senyuman pahit. Seakan-akan ia mengetahui sesuatu tentangku yang tidak kuketahui.

Elizaveta… jangan bilang, kau juga pernah mendapatkan kaset-kaset dari Viet?

Aku segera menghilangkan pikiran bodoh itu dari kepalaku. Kalau memang iya, kenapa tidak mengatakannya padaku? Mengapa tidak memberi peringatan akan apa sebenarnya kaset-kaset tersebut? Lagipula Elizaveta adalah anak yang baik, rajin, ramah—walaupun seram bila marah dan bisa dibilang termasuk grup pentolan, tetap saja. Bagiku susah dipercaya bila ia terlibat dalam kasus ini, dalam kematian Viet.

Rasa ingin tahu.

Itulah satu-satunya hal yang ada di dalam kepalaku saat ini. Aku ingin tahu, apakah benar ini rekaman suara Viet, bukan sekedar rekayasa siswa lain untuk menakut-nakuti. Apakah Elizaveta terlibat apabila rekaman ini benar-benar dibuat oleh Viet sebelum ia meninggal. Siapa saja kah yang terlibat? Apa yang telah mereka lakukan? Dan yang paling ku ingin tahu adalah…

Apa yang telah kuperbuat sampai menyebabkan Viet untuk mengambil nyawanya sendiri?

Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengetahui, yaitu menekan tombol dan mendengarkan dengan baik.

_Sekarang kau pasti heran kan? Kapan namamu akan disebut? Apakah kau orang nomor 13? Apa yang telah kau perbuat? Dengarkan sajalah dengan baik-baik, pada akhirnya, semua jawabannya akan keluar sendiri._

Terdengar ia sedang menarik napas dalam-dalam.

_Sekarang waktunya aku menyebut nama pertama. Heran? Ingin tahu? _

_Ya, itu adalah kau, Alfred F. Jones. _

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan mencoba menenangkan jantungku yang berdebar-debar. Keringat dingin yang membasahi pelipisku bertambah banyak, dan telapak tanganku yang menggenggam walkman player sudah mulai dibasahi keringat.

Alfred F. Jones.

Dia adalah senior yang lumayan—tidak, _sangat _eksis. Sebagai satu-satunya yang berkebangsaan Amerika di sekolah ini, dia sangat menjunjung tinggi…er… budaya _hamburger_-nya itu. Aku sering berbincang-bincang kecil dengan dia saat sekolah sudah usai, karena ia sering ingin melihat tanaman-tanaman dari negaraku yang kubawa, di rumah hijau sekolah. Menurutku, ia adalah orang yang cukup baik, walau sombong dan sering merendahkan Negara lainnya selain negaranya sendiri, ia tetap orang yang masih bisa ditoleransi. Ia mempunyai sense of humor yang bagus, dan bisa membuat hampir siapa saja yang sedang sedih menjadi senang kembali.

Aku heran…apa yang mungkin diperbuat Alfred sampai-sampai masuk ke dalam daftar Viet? Alfred memang tidak terlalu pintar dalam apa yang diucapkannya, namun ia tidak berniat jahat juga, ya, sepertinya begitu…

_Kaget? _

Terdengar suara tawa yang…menurutku menyeramkan.

_Alfred, kau adalah alasan pertama. _

_

* * *

_

Jangan lupa tinggalin review ya!

Maaf ya kalo reviewnya nggak dibales, soalnya saya lagi buru-buru nih, takut ketahuan sama orangtua, nanti saya bisa dibabat :'C

Tapi, makasih ya buat semua dukungannya :)


End file.
